


Today Was a Fairytale

by PunkyDino



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkyDino/pseuds/PunkyDino
Summary: The De Rolo's are known for hosting extravagant balls every year in honor of the Harvest Close Festival. This year, Jester Lavorre is finally old enough to attend and has been dreaming of this moment for years. She's not sure what to expect, but she's hoping to meet her Prince Charming. Or at least someone cute enough to dance away the night with. Meanwhile, Beauregard Lionett is being forced to attend this ball, but at least she gets free champagne out of it. That is, until she sees a little blue tiefling across the room that makes her feel like everything has changed.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Today Was a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 has sucked, but I finally got time to finish this fic I started months ago. It's incredibly self-indulgently fluffy and sweet, but I think we could all use more sweetness these days. Based on "Today Was a Fairytale" by Taylor Swift. The song that they waltz to is "Moon River" by the New 101 Strings Orchestra ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AgwWPS3esZc ). I love this song and highly recommend listening to it when you get to that scene.  
> 

“But Mama, please! I have to go to the ball! I’ll get to dance and wear a pretty dress and there’s going to be so many people! Maybe I’ll meet some new friends? Oh!! Maybe I’ll even meet a boy! Pretty please? With sprinkles on top?” Jester was near tears at the idea of not being able to attend the Harvest Moon Ball. Jumping to her feet, she pleaded once more, draping her arms around her mother and looking up at her with wide shining eyes. The Harvests’ Close celebration was an annual affair, a week's worth of activities including a carnival, parade, and ultimately, the Harvest Moon Ball, all to celebrate the end of the harvest season and the founding of the town nearly 200 years before. The ball was an extravagant affair, but limited only to members of the community aged 18 and up. This year, Jester was finally old enough to attend, and had been growing increasingly excited, counting down the days and dreaming of the night to come. Only now, her mother was starting to think twice about her going. 

“But there’s going to be so many people and I’m worried about you going by yourself. What if something happens to you? There’s dangerous people out there.” It had been years since Marion had left her home at the Lavish Chateau, preferring the company of her books, daughter, and loyal visitors to the arrogant disdain of the more prominent members of town. She worried for her daughter, not only about the dangers in every dark corner, but for the sneers and taunts that followed her rise as a famed courtesan, and that she’s sure will now follow her daughter. But she also knows how important the ball was to Jester. She also knew that her daughter needed friends her own age, and a chance to meet the world for herself and claim her place there. 

Marion took another look at her daughter’s face, for a moment in shock at how quickly she’d grown. Her eyes met those of her daughter and she sighed. She never could deny her anything when she made that face. “My little Sapphire. Do you really want to go to this ball?” Jester nodded emphatically, the jewelry dangling from her horns tinkling with the motion. Marion smiled, “Okay then. You can go. But be careful. And come home by midnight.”

Jester squealed and threw her arms around Marion, “Yay Mama! Thank you, thank you thank you!!!”

Marion smiled, wrapping her arms around her daughter and pulling her close, kissing her on the forehead. “You deserve to have a beautiful night, my darling.”

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, almost before Jester could realize, the day she’d been waiting for had arrived. Marion had bought her a dress fit for a princess and had even asked her own tailor to alter it for her. Jester had never worn anything so nice, and she had been so excited she couldn’t help fidgeting, causing an exasperated Cesare to restart several times. After a few accidental pinpricks, and a near calamity when Jester had gotten caught on the edge of the dresser, the dress was perfect.

That morning, Jester awoke before the first ray of dawn could begin to shine through her window. She heard birds chirping in the tree outside her bedroom, and smelled the scent of warm pastries drifting through the house. Bounding out of bed, she raced down the stairs, shouting a quick hello to Bluud, the minotaur who’d been her mother’s bodyguard and closest friend since Jester was a child, startling him as he sipped what appeared to be his first coffee of the day. Jester emerged into the kitchen as Marion pulled a tray of pastries out of the oven.

“Mama! You didn’t!” shouted Jester in disbelief, pausing only to take a deep breath, inhaling the scent of sugar and cinnamon.

“Ah! My Sapphire, you scared me.” Marion set the tray atop the table, shutting the oven door with a flick of her tail, “Well, my darling, it occurred to me that such an important day ought to start with a decent breakfast, so I made your favorite. But sit down and let them cool before you grab one.”

Jester could hardly bear to sit still, and had begun to feel butterflies in her stomach. She ate one of the pastries her mother had baked, and rushed back upstairs to hurry through her bath. When her mother sat her down to help her with her makeup and hair, she’d fidgeted so much she’d had to take out her sketchbook to busy her hands.

But now, she finally stopped moving to admire her dress as she spread it across her bed. It was a dark purple ombre, with a sweetheart neckline and sweeping train. As Jester ran her fingers across the train, her eyes slid from the rich violet across the torso to the way it transitioned from lilac to a sheer white at the hemline. She took a breath, then stepped into the dress, feeling the fabric soft against her skin. She reached behind her, struggling to pull up the zipper as her mother entered the room.

Marion gasped, “My Sapphire. You are not so little anymore.” She moved toward Jester and finished guiding the zipper to the top, turning Jester to look at her. “You look beautiful.”

Jester felt tears welling up in her eyes, “Mama, stop, you’re gonna make me mess up my makeup.”

Marion smiled, and quickly dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief, “I’m sorry, my darling, you just grew up so fast. I’m sorry. I’m fine.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver necklace. “I don’t mean to be so sappy, I came to give you this. It doesn’t get out much anymore, and I think it deserves some fun tonight. What do you think?” 

Jester gasped, “Mama? But that’s your favorite? Are you sure?”

“Of course my darling.”

Jester turned and picked up her hair, letting her mother clasp the necklace on her. 

“There. You’re ready.”

Jester faced her mother and ran forward embracing her in a tight hug. Marion returned the hug, then held her daughter at arm’s length. “Okay, go, go, you’re going to be late. Bluud is already waiting outside. He’ll drive you and whenever you’re ready to go, send him a text and he’ll pick you up. Be safe and have fun, my dear.”

Jester took a deep breath, and one last look in the mirror before giving her mother a kiss on the cheek and rushing down the stairs.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the car ride over, Jester fiddled with her fingers, and tried not to bite her nails. She reassured herself, _It’s going to be fine. You look great, and you’ll meet a handsome boy and he’ll ask you to dance all night long. Don’t be nervous. Don’t be nervous, oh gosh, I’m going to throw up._

“- Jester. Miss Jester, are you alright?” asked Bluud, his eyes catching hers in the rearview mirror. “Miss Jester, you seem nervous.”

“Just a little, Bluud. I’ve never been to a ball before and now I’m finally old enough, but what if I mess up? What if I spill punch on someone’s suit or step on a rich lady’s dress? What if I do something dumb or say something stupid?” Jester stilled and looked down at her hands. “Bluud, what if nobody asks me to dance?” 

Bluud chuckled quietly to himself, “Take a deep breath. You’ll be fine Miss Jester. And you look beautiful. Any of these fancy-pants would be lucky to get a dance with you.”

Jester giggled at that, and settled back into the seat. It was a cool autumn day, the clouds hanging thick and dark over the city, threatening a heavy rainfall at any moment. But so far, it had held, and would continue to hold, she hoped, at least until she could get inside. Soon enough, she could see Whitestone, the De Rolo family manor, which hosted the ball every year. It was easily one of the biggest houses Jester had ever seen. At least 3 stories tall, and older than the town itself, it was the vestige of an older time of wealth and excess. She’d heard the stories of the De Rolo family, how they’d been among the first to settle the area and the first to make a fortune off the land. As one of the oldest families, they’d practically founded the town, and they’d had a tumultuous reputation, but following tragedy some 20 years ago, had been redeemed by the leadership of Cassandra De Rolo, her brother Percival and his wife Lady Vex’ahlia. Nowadays, they mainly kept to themselves, emerging into the spotlight only for philanthropic events or in cases like today, to host the occasional party. 

As Bluud pulled into the driveway, Jester drank in every detail, eyes wide. The driveway led past the front gates across a lush and vibrant garden that stretched toward the main house. Cypress trees lined the road, meeting overhead into a thick canopy that turned the driveway into a beautiful natural tunnel. As they approached the house, Jester could see the alabaster pillars for which the manor was named, as steadfast as the day they were built. There were still a few stragglers arriving, and Jester checked the time on her phone.

“Bluud! It’s almost 7! I’m late! The ball was starting at 6:30!”

Bluud shushed her, “It’s alright Miss Jester, people are always late to these kinds of things. It’s fashionable. Now, take a moment to collect yourself and let me know when you’re ready.”

_Deep breath. In. Out. In. Out. Everything’s going to be fine,_. She took another look out the window, and watched an elegant woman be helped out of her car by a handsome man in a black tuxedo. She kept watching as he leaned in and kissed her cheek, making the woman giggle as he led her inside. Jester felt a strange pang in her heart as she watched them, then turned back to Bluud. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Bluud nodded. He drove the car up to the front entrance, and placed it in park. His eyes met hers in the rearview and he winked before exiting the car. He made his way to the right rear passenger door, opened it, and offered Jester his hand. She took it and allowed him to help her out of the vehicle, remembering all the times she’d copied her mother’s graceful mannerisms.

“Thank you, Bluud,” she whispered, releasing his hand to gather up her dress, praying to the Traveler that she wouldn’t fall.

Bluud gave a slight bow of his head, whispering, “Have fun tonight, kid. I’ll be here whenever you need me.”

Jester steeled herself, gathered up her dress and ascended the staircase. A man in a tuxedo stood at the entryway, holding the door open for the guests and announcing their arrival.

“Name, ma’am?” 

Jester hesitated for a moment, then replied, “Jester Lavorre.”

The man’s lips pressed together for a fraction of a moment. He motioned for her to enter and turned to the room, announcing, “Miss Jester Lavorre.”

As heads turned her way Jester summoned every ounce of courage and dignity she had and walked forward, back straight and head held high.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beau had tried every trick in the book to get out of going to this stupid rich people party. The De Rolo’s weren’t that bad, she’d met them once or twice and they were surprisingly charming for being the richest people in town. Lord De Rolo was a bit uptight, but his wife was really great, and it helped that she was gorgeous. No, it was the other rich people that got on Beau’s nerves. The ones who were like her parents; who liked to rub their money in other people’s faces and flaunt it on stupid shit. They’d threatened her with cutting off her tuition to the Cobalt Soul if she refused to attend the ball. That stupid school was the best thing that had ever happened to her, so she’d relented. She agreed to go and even promised to behave with the compromise that she be allowed to pick out what she wore. Her father had convinced her mother to reluctantly agree.

So now, here she was, wearing a dark grey tux, complete with a waistcoat and blue ascot, drinking every glass of champagne she could get her hands on and trying to convince Fjord to head to the garden and smoke a bowl with her.

“Beau, I told you, Vandren will literally kill me if anyone catches me doing that. Like ‘tear me into pieces and feed me to the dogs’ kill me.”

Beau sighed, “C’mon Fjord, please man, this party blows. How can anyone get through these things sober??”

“They drink champagne and dance and smile and act like, oh, I don’t know, normal fucking people Beau.” Fjord tugged at the collar of his shirt and adjusted the sleeves of his own suit.

“Ugh, fine, I won’t go smoke, but I’m drinking all the champagne and you can’t stop me.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” he replied dryly.

Beau kept her word, and they watched as more and more people arrived. At one point, Beau saw Caleb arrive with Veth and her husband, and waved a hello. They’d waved back, promising to catch up later. She’d also seen Yasha arrive with her wife Zuala, both outshining everybody else in the room, but somehow only having eyes for each other. She even saw Caduceus, with his long pink hair neatly combed and wearing a pale green suit.

Eventually, the new arrivals had started slowing down and Beau was getting bored again. She was considering another attempt to convince Fjord of Plan 420 when another arrival caught her eye. 

“Miss Jester Lavorre.”

A young tiefling woman with blue skin and hair looked across the room as people turned to face her. It was clear that most of the attendees hadn’t seen this girl before, but the name Lavorre had caught their attention. But that wasn’t what caught Beau’s attention. What caught Beau’s attention was that the girl was the most beautiful person Beau had ever seen. Her blue skin was dotted with freckles and her violet eyes were vibrant and bright. Beau was awestruck as the girl - _Jester Lavorre_ , she reminded herself - held her chin high and strode through the crowd, ignoring the whispers that had begun around her. 

Beau was dimly aware of Fjord whispering beside her. “Lavorre? Isn’t that the courtesan? I didn’t know she had a daughter.”

She shoved her glass into Fjord’s hand, then retucked her shirt and waistcoat. “Fjord. Fjord. Who was that? Fuck, she’s gorgeous. Shit, I gotta go find her. How do I look?”

Fjord spilled some of the campagne on his coat, “Wait. What? Shit, Beau look what you did.” Beau had moved on to her hair and was running her fingers through it trying to tame any flyaways. Fjord pulled her hand away, “Stop it, you’re making it worse. I haven’t seen you like this in ages. Here let me.” He pushed the champagne glass back into her hands and got to work.

“You’re so lucky you have an undercut, you’re absolutely hopeless with hair,” he muttered, dipping a finger into the champagne and twirling a lock of hair around it.

Beau scrunched her face, “Well that’s why I keep you around, cause when I have to do it, you can just fix it for me. And you better not make my hair smell like champagne.”

“Okay, okay, I just needed something to make it stay, you won’t smell like champagne.” He leaned toward her and sniffed, “Well, not anymore than you already do anyway.”

Beau punched his arm half-heartedly, “Shut up.” She opened her mouth to argue, thought twice, and sniffed herself. _Fuck, I do kinda smell like champagne._ “Shit, do you have a breath mint?” Fjord rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket, offering Beau a mint. “Okay, how do I look now?”

Fjord stepped back and appraised her, tilting his head. “Hmmm.” He reached out and adjusted a lock of hair to hang to the side of her face, “There. Perfect.”

Beau smiled, “Aw, Fjord tha-”

“I meant the hair.”

“Ah, that. You dick.” 

Fjord laughed, “You look great too, Beau. Now go get her. I’m gonna go find Cad.” He winked and walked away.

Beau left her champagne glass at an empty table and started searching the room. She’d lost sight of Jester Lavorre in the crowd, but she was determined to find her again.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Miss Jester Lavorre.”

Jester took a sharp breath as her name drew attention from the crowd collected in the front hall. Faces swam in her vision as those closest to her paused and recognized her last name. _Ok, it’s ok, what would mama do?_ Jester could hear her mother’s voice in her head, a lesson learned the first time they’d been judged by others. _Chin up, back straight. Show them that you deserve to be here just as much they do._

She took a step forward and then another. All around her, she could feel the interested looks turn to judgement as people recognized her mother’s name and the whispers started. She’d never faulted her mother for her profession, and was in fact immensely proud of her, but she always hated that others looked down on them for it. But before, she’d always had Bluud or her mother with her to act as a buffer. Now, she was alone. She was halfway through the room and could see a pair of doors leading to the back gardens beyond. If she could just make it outside, it would be okay.

A voice broke through the crowd, “Well dear, would you look at that? The courtesan’s daughter has arrived. You girl, are you here as a guest, or are you making your debut into your mother’s profession?”

Jester froze. She looked to the source of the voice and saw a tall well-dressed man, with dark hair. He might’ve been considered handsome by some had his face not been contorted in disgust and reddened with drink. She made to walk past him and was stopped as he stepped in her way and loomed over her.

“Well, girl? Answer me!”

Jester was about to retort when he reached forward and grabbed her arm.

“Let go of me!” she cried.”

“Ah, so she can speak!” he leaned in and whispered into her ear, “Tell me, girl, are you as good a lay as your mother?”

Jester could feel tears well in her eyes, “Stop it. Just leave me alone.” She wanted to vanish. Or curl up in a ball and cry. She tried to pull her arm away from the man’s vice-like grip when another voice rang through the hall. “Leave her alone, Sharpe! Your wife’s left you so now you feel the need to terrorize other young women? It’s embarrassing.”

The man, Sharpe, released her, and Jester bolted through the back doors, seeking refuge in the gardens away from the crowd.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpe stared at Beau, as Jester ran into the gardens. “You… the Lionett child, are you not? Weren’t you sent to prison some years ago?”

_Ouch, that one stung._ True, she’d been arrested, but her parents had paid off the victim to stop from pressing charges. That’s when she’d been sent to the Cobalt Soul. Anyway, it wasn’t any of Sharpe’s business.

“Oh not at all, Sharpe. But I have heard some rumors about you that show why prison would be a concern of yours,” Beau narrowed her eyes at him, remembering how he was one of the one’s who’d benefitted from her little escapades in those years, “although, I’m sure those are just rumors.”

Sharpe clenched his fist, an almost-imperceptible twitch of his jaw giving the only glimpse into his anger. “Rumors can get troublesome in this town. You’d do well to remember that. Good night, young Lionett.” With that, he straightened his tie and strode out the front doors.

The hall was quiet, in awe of the events that had just transpired. Beau, however, had already run out to the gardens, searching for Jester. 

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jester had no idea where she was going. She just wanted to get away from the crowd and that horrible man. She could hear his words over and over in her head. The sun was setting and decorative lights twinkled among the gardens, which were almost as big as those at the front of the house, and twice as dense. She ran, winding her way through the forest-maze of hedges and trees, until she couldn’t run anymore. She collapsed in on herself, hugging her knees to her chest, and sobbed.

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but night had fallen and she was considering texting Bluud to come pick her up, but that would require walking through the manor again, and she wasn’t sure she could face that yet.

Then she heard it. A voice calling her name, the same voice that had intervened in her encounter with Lord Sharpe. “Jester! Miss Lavorre?! I’m sorry about what happened in there! Lord Sharpe is a dick to everyone!!!”

Jester sniffled and peered out toward the source of the voice. She saw a lanky young woman with warm brown skin and an undercut pulled up and braided. She was wearing a dark grey suit and was scanning the area, again calling Jester’s name.

Jester hesitated and thought about staying hidden, but then she heard the girl call her name again and realized she likely wasn’t going to stop. Jester took a breath and tried to wipe the last of the tears from her face, then stepped out of the trees.

“JES- Oh… hey, you’re Jester, right?” the girl asked.

“Yes. That’s me. Did you need something?”

The girl blushed, “Sorry. I’m Beau. I just wanted to come see if you were okay. What Sharpe did to you was fucked up.”

Lord Sharpe’s words rang through her head again, and Jester could feel tears welling up again.

“Shit! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry again. Please don’t cry. Fuck, I fucked this up, didn’t I? Here, take this,” Beau yanked the ascot from around her neck and handed it to Jester.

Jester took it, sniffled, and tried to stop crying. “I’m sorry, it’s not you. I just… you’re the only one who stopped him. Thank you, Beau.”

Beau stopped short. “Oh, yeah. Uhh, of course.”

Beau looked like she was going to say something else, and just then the storm that had loomed over the city all day finally broke. With a crack of thunder, rain began to pour over them. 

“Fuck,” said Beau, “Come with me, I think I saw a gazebo not too far that way!”

Jester looked down at Beau’s outstretched hand, hesitating for only a moment before taking it and following her through the maze.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jester’s hand is warm in hers, and Beau isn’t sure if it’s the champagne or the rain that makes this moment feel exhilarating. She retraces her steps and sees the gazebo, a white-painted structure lined with flowers and climbing vines and twinkling lights.

“Come on, it’s just over here.”

She feels Jester slip on the mud, and catches her, pulling them both into cover. They look at each other for a moment before slipping into giddy laughter.

Jester’s laugh is infectious, and Beau thinks she could sink into the sound and float in it forever. Eventually, the laughter peters out, leaving them with the sound of the rain, and they can make out the faint sound of music drifting toward them from the manor. Twinkling lights intertwine with the walls of climbing roses and reflect off Jester’s eyes. Beau catches herself staring, admiring the horns adorned with silver jewelry, the way they tinkle when she moves her head, the wide violet eyes that betray every emotion before she even says a word, the freckles scattered across pale blue skin like constellations. Even though Jester’s makeup is still smeared from the crying and the rain, and they’re both soaked to the bone, Beau thinks she looks beautiful. 

As the music continues to play over the rain, before she can stop herself, Beau rises to her feet and plucks a rose from a nearby vine. She offers it to Jester, “Can I have this dance?”

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jester’s breath catches in her throat. She’d been curious about girls, and knew she was attracted to them, but whenever she’d fantasized about meeting someone, she’d always pictured a boy. Maybe the cute half-orc who worked down at the docks, or the human boy who delivered books to her mother. But now? This beautiful girl who’d not only defended her, but also came after her to make sure she was okay, was reaching out her hand for a dance. In one of the most beautiful places Jester had ever seen. She didn’t know how she’d gotten so lucky.

Jester looked up at Beau, meeting her bright blue eyes with her own violet ones. She took the rose and Beau’s hand and allowed her to help her up. Jester tucked the flower behind her ear, and kept hold of Beau’s hand, placing her other hand on Beau’s shoulder. She felt Beau place her other hand on her waist.

Beau began to lead them in a waltz, and Jester thanked the Traveler that her mother had taught her to dance. She tried to keep step and counted to herself, but Beau took the lead, and had more than enough confidence for the both of them. All she had to do was follow Beau, and though she misstepped once or twice, Beau simply smiled and chuckled, and spun her around the gazebo til she was dizzy. It felt like even time slowed down for them. Jester was aware of the chill in the air around them, but this close, she could feel the warmth radiating off Beau’s body, surprisingly muscular beneath her suit. Her eyes met Beau’s as the song came to an end. 

Beau’s eyes held hers and then flicked down to her lips and back up. She leaned in slowly, and then seemed to hesitate, pulling back. Jester, for perhaps the first time tonight, doesn’t hesitate and leans up on her tiptoes to meet Beau’s lips with her own. Beau’s lips are soft, and she tastes faintly of peppermint and sweet champagne. At some point, Beau’s hand leaves hers and comes to rest against her cheek. And as she’s kissing Beau, smelling the scent of roses and rain heavy on the air, and hearing the starting notes of the next song, Jester feels like this moment could go on forever and she’d be happy.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beau is the first to break the kiss, pulling back to look at Jester. The tiefling takes a moment longer to open her eyes, and Beau feels a goofy smile spread across her face. They stay like that for a moment, eyes locked on each other, before another crack of thunder breaks the spell. Beau takes a step back from Jester. She looks like she wants to say something, but a sneeze interrupts her. _Gods, even her sneeze is adorable_ , Beau thinks to herself, _Oh yeah, I’m screwed. Shit! That means she’s cold, dumbass._

She shrugs off her jacket and wraps it around Jester. “Here, we should probably get you inside. You’ve been out here for a while.”

The rain still falls heavily across the grounds, and any paths back to the manor have long since turned to mud. Beau figures they’ll have to make a run for it. “Ok, a quick dash into the manor. Can you run?”

Jester nodded, then looked down at her ruined heels. “Hold on,” she says, leaning on Beau as she reaches down to remove her heels. She gathers them in one hand, and grabs hold of Beau’s with the other. “Okay, now I can.”

Beau grasps Jester’s hand tightly in her own and counts them off. “Okay, on three. One… two… three!”

The rain is falling harder than before, and stings as it hits them. Beau winces at the absence of her jacket, but is glad when she turns back and sees Jester pulling it tighter around herself. Beau feels Jester slip, but keeps a tight hold of her and then they’re bursting through the doors into the crowded hall.

Beau lets her hair down and shakes off the excess water. She hears the nearest party-goers gasp and jump away from her and she tries to suppress a smile. Her eyes meet Jester’s, and they break out into laughter, realizing how they look to the staring crowd, rain-soaked and mud-spattered as they are.

Out of the corner of her eye, Beau sees her father to one side of the hall, fury written across his face. Beau knows he won’t make a scene in public, but there will be hell to pay once she gets home. But she doesn’t care. For one night, he doesn’t matter. All that matters tonight is the girl at her side.

The crowd parts, silent as the grave, as two figures approach. Before them stand Lord and Lady De Rolo.

_Fuck, we’re in it now._ Beau feels Jester’s grip on her hand tighten, as she meets Lord De Rolo’s gaze. His face is stoic, eyes hidden by his glasses.

Lady De Rolo is the first to break the silence. She smiles at them, and laughs, “Darling, it seems our young guests have found themselves caught up in the storm. You two seem absolutely chilled.” She grabs them each by the wrist, gently, and Beau feels like she can breathe again. “Come along, we’ll find someplace that you can warm up.”

As she’s led away by Lady De Rolo, Beau finds Fjord in the crowd. He raises a confused eyebrow at her and mouths ‘What the fuck?’, and she responds with an equally confused look and a shrug of her shoulders.

The De Rolos lead them up the grand staircase and to a large oak door. Lord De Rolo stepped forward, and unlocking the door, offered them the room. “Here, feel free to warm up in my study. There’s a fireplace, and I’ll have the servants bring up some tea and fresh towels. Just try not to ruin anything on the desk.”

“Your desk will be fine, darling,” Lady De Rolo murmurs, as she presses a kiss to Lord De Rolo’s cheek. Turning to face Beau and Jester again, she adds, “Take all the time you need. I recognize the two of you from earlier today. I apologize for Lord Sharpe’s behavior toward you, Miss Lavorre. He will be harshly reprimanded for his actions today. Do let your mother know that she’s always welcome in our home, as are you, and that I hope to see another of her performances soon.”

“Yes, ma’am, I’ll let her know. Thank you both.”

“As Percival said, let the servants or ourselves know if you need anything at all. We’ll give you two some privacy.”

Beau watched the couple sweep out of the room, leaving herself and Jester alone with the crackling fire. 

“Holy shit, did that just happen? Lord and Lady De Rolo themselves just let us into their study. They’re way too cool to be as rich as they are,” Beau said, as she began removing her shoes and waterlogged socks.

She watched Jester remove her jacket and hang it near the mantle. A few servants entered then with a pile of fluffy towels, a few blankets, and a tray bearing a kettle of steaming tea, a pair of mugs, and a few desserts from the party below. After reassuring them that they didn’t need anything else, the servants quickly departed, leaving them alone once more.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whatever spell they’d been under in the gazebo had broken. All of Jester’s nerves had returned, and she couldn’t bring herself to look at Beau. So instead, she busied herself with drying herself as much as she could and sitting near the fire. Her hair was ruined, and her dress was still soaked, but at least the fire helped rid her of the chill from outside.

They made small talk as they warmed, at first talking more of their awe of the De Rolos, and then Beau told her about her friend Fjord, and her reluctance to come to the ball. As the night went on, they eventually grew quiet.

Jester was surprised to find herself leaning into Beau’s shoulder, sharing a blanket and watching the fire. When had they moved so close to one another? Her thoughts moved back to the gazebo, and the kiss they’d shared.

“Hey, Beau?” she asked.

“Yeah, Jes,” replied Beau, her voice husky from use and the cold.

“You know that thing that happened outside?” She feels Beau’s body stiffen, and almost abandons her question. _Don’t look, just keep going. The worst she could do is say no. I really hope she doesn’t say no. Do it, just ask._ “Would you… do you think… we could do that again?”

Jester didn’t dare look at Beau. She wasn’t sure she was ready to see the answer on the other girl’s face. The silence was broken only by the pattering of rain against the windows, and the muffled sound of voices from the party continuing without them downstairs.

She feels Beau drop her side of the blanket and steels herself.

“Jes, will you look at me?”

Jester stares into the fire for half a second longer, takes a deep breath, and turns to face Beau. She freezes as Beau raises a hand, and carefully brushes a lock of hair from Jester’s face.

“Jester, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And I know I’ve only known you for a few hours, but I feel like I’ve known you my whole life,” she chuckles, “I’d love to kiss you again.”

Jester’s feels like her heart’s about to burst from happiness, and she nearly bowls Beau over in her haste to kiss her, but then their lips meet again, and she can taste the sugar from the pastries, and it’s somehow better than their first time.

She isn’t sure how much time passes, seconds, minutes, or hours, but she finds herself curled up in Beau’s arms, the two of them leaning on a pile of pillows and blankets that they’ve pulled to the floor. She’s been dozing on and off for a bit and was awoken by the chime of a large clock tower in Lord De Rolo’s study. She and Beau watch, as the clock strikes midnight. With each toll of the bell, another miniature instrument begins to move, joining in the tolling of the bell, interweaving with each other to create a melodic almost-orchestral piece that ends as the last echo of the bell fades. They stare at the clock, entranced by what must be Lord De Rolo’s latest project, then Jester gasps. “Oh no! I was supposed to be home by midnight, Mama’s gonna be so worried!”

They stand, and Beau helps Jester hastily gather her things, and then follows her down the stairs. The front hall is significantly emptier than when they entered, and they see Lord De Rolo chatting with a muscular bearded man near the front door.

Jester hurriedly shouts out, “Thank you for letting us use your study, your clock is beautiful!”

She quickly dials Bluud’s phone, but finds him already waiting with the car out front. He steps out holding an umbrella for her, and opens the car door for her as she comes barreling toward him. As she approaches the car, she stops, “Wait, Beau! I didn’t get your number! I want to see you again!”

Beau laughs, and pulls her in for one more kiss. “Don’t worry, I wrote it down and slipped it into your phone case while you were asleep. I want to see you again too.” She pulls Jester in for a hug, and says in a low whisper, “It was enchanting to meet you, Jester Lavorre.”

Beau pulled back, and nudged her toward the car, “Now go, I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

Jester climbs into the car, and lets Bluud shut the door behind her. As he moves around to the driver’s seat, she turns back and watches Beau fade from view.

Bluud smiles at her through the rearview mirror. “So you had a good night, I assume?”

“Yeah, I did.”

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrive at the Lavish Chateau, Marion is already at the front door, dressed in her nightgown and robe. “Jester Lavorre, you are in so much trouble! You didn’t answer your phone and-- why are you covered in mud?!!! What happened?!”

Jester couldn’t help but laugh at her mother’s worry. “Mama, it’s ok. I’m okay, I just got caught in the rain. It’s kind of a long story Mama, but I promise you’re going to love it. It’s just like a fairytale.”

Her mother simply stared at her, but Jester was already sweeping inside, her thoughts drifting back to the party, and to Beau, who’d single handedly made the night magical.

**Author's Note:**

> If you took the time to read this fic, thank you! I hope it made you smile for a bit. I started writing this at the beginning of Covid, and only had time to finish it these past few days, which ended up being serendipitous as tonight is the irl Harvest Moon! So that made me really happy. Again, thanks for reading, and leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
